


come to bed, I'll be your girl

by Shadowcrawler



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash February, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler
Summary: Grace asks Dani for something.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109
Collections: Femslash February





	come to bed, I'll be your girl

**Author's Note:**

> oh my GOD this is so much porn. This is a wider variety of porn than I have ever written in one fic before. This started out as me and Julia/[oneworldaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneworldaway/pseuds/oneworldaway) being like "wow it would be hot if Dani wore the strap on, ooh what if Grace gave her a blowjob" and then turned into "what if Grace found Dani wearing the strap-on so hot she had to go jerk off" and "oh Dani should get to come too, face-sitting is nice" and "has anyone written squirting for this ship yet? don't think so, HERE WE GO." Perhaps I should have spread some of this out, but here we are. ‾\\_(ツ)_/‾
> 
> It is a day late but I'm tagging it FemFeb anyway. And, as per usual, my fics yo-yo between generally innocent fluff and absolutely filthy kink, so expect more of that coming up.

They’re curled up together in bed, not quite asleep, when Grace whispers, “Dani?”

“Yes, Grace?”

Grace coughs. “I’ve been thinking about...something. Well, sex, really.”

“Oh?” Dani can’t keep the amusement out of her voice. “What about it? I’m too sleepy right now, but maybe in the morning-”

“No,” Grace says, and Dani can hear her smile too. “Well, yes, if you want to, but I meant...I was wondering if you’d want to try something new.”

Dani cocks her head and squints in Grace’s direction. She can barely make out the lines of her face in the darkness. “Yeah?”

“You don’t have to,” Grace adds quickly. “But…” She swallows and then says, all in a rush, “Could we try having you fuck me sometime?”

Dani’s brow furrows. “With my fingers? We just did that the other day.”

“No, with, uh, with the strap-on.” Grace’s tone is hesitant, shy, in that way that she only gets with Dani. “You don’t have to but I just thought it might be...nice.”

The suggestion takes Dani by surprise, and a little “oh” escapes her. She thinks about the way that Grace seems so confident when she’s wearing the strap-on, how Grace is so strong and precise when she’s fucking Dani with it, her focus on Dani’s pleasure above her own. Then she imagines herself wearing it, having that control, and being able to do that to Grace…

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” Grace says, interrupting her thoughts. “It’s just an idea.”

“No, I do,” Dani says, and once the words are out she’s more sure than ever. “I like that idea. I don’t know if I can be as good at it as you are but I’d like to try.”

“Really?” Grace sounds surprised, delighted, and slightly turned on all at once. “I don’t want to pressure you into anything.”

“You’re not,” insists Dani. “I’m not as strong as you are, but I want to try it.”

“You’re plenty strong,” Grace says, kissing her. “It’s not all about strength, anyway. Sometimes it’s angles. I can try getting on top of you if the other way doesn’t work.” 

Dani snickers. “Just as long as you don’t forget who’s in charge.”

“Never, _commander,_ ” Grace murmurs before kissing her again. Dani melts against her, sighing into her mouth.

They have their own room in Sarah’s safehouse, which Dani is infinitely grateful for. Not just for the sex, although it _is_ nice to be able to take their time and not worry that Sarah might walk in on them. Having a space for her and Grace that they can make their own...that’s special. 

And it’s helpful because the first time she tries to put on the strap-on by herself, she learns it’s harder than it looks.

Grace knocks on the closed door when she’s in the middle of trying to get it on, cursing. “Hold on,” she calls, sighing and managing to wriggle the harness on the rest of the way before opening the door. She hides herself behind it as much as possible; after all, if Sarah’s out there too, she doesn’t want her seeing this.

“Dani?” Grace asks, raising an eyebrow. “Sarah’s looking for you, she wants to do some shooting practice.”

Dani hisses in frustration, then says, “Okay, give me a minute.”

“What’s wrong?” Grace looks concerned. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I just…” Dani sighs, giving up. Grace might have to help her take it off - she might as well let her in. “Come on in, you’ll see.” 

Grace does, immediately, looking more concerned. Dani quickly shuts the door after she’s inside and gestures to the dildo cheerfully hanging between her legs. “I was trying to get used to it,” she says, biting her lip. “I thought that might...help.”

Grace is staring at her, eyes wide. Dani isn’t sure how to take that, and she’s about to say something else when Grace lunges forward and kisses her, so hard it’s almost bruising. Dani gasps and, after taking a moment to adjust to what’s happening, kisses back. “What was that all about?” she pants, pulling back after a few hard kisses. “I thought you said Sarah wanted me out there.”

“She does,” Grace gasps, running a hand through her hair. She’s flushed, blue eyes intense. “I just...Dani, you are _so_ hot.”

“Oh.” Dani grins. “Does this have anything to do with it?” She gestures to the dildo. Grace interrupted her, so she hasn’t really had a chance to think about how it feels, but now she takes a moment to consider the weight of it, how it moves when she adjusts her stance. It feels good, she decides.

Grace looks both embarrassed and turned on at the same time. “Yes,” she says, frank as always. “Not that you aren’t hot all the time, and not that I don’t like wearing it for you, but you look...wow.”

That makes Dani chuckle. “Is that so?” she asks, reaching up to trace Grace’s jaw. Grace closes her eyes at the touch and sighs. “Well, good, because I think I like it too.”

Grace opens her mouth to say something else, but just then there’s a loud pounding on the door and Sarah hollers, “Goddammit, Grace, I told you to go get her, not start making out again!”

Dani giggles. “Just a second, Sarah!” She starts to undo one of the harness straps. “Help me, Grace?”

Pouting a little, Grace helps her loosen the straps and tug it off. “Sorry,” she says, not sounding all that sorry. 

“I didn’t realize you would be so into this,” Dani murmurs playfully, giving her a quick kiss before she grabs her jeans. “Later, alright?”

“Later,” Grace says with a nod.

\---

Dani wears it a few times a week, just getting used to how it feels. At first it’s a little odd, having something hanging there, but eventually she gets used to it. She even tries wearing it while doing the dishes, which probably looks a bit silly but is worth it for the look on Grace’s face when she spots her, just casually rinsing plates with the dildo on over her jeans.

Grace swallows comically loud. “Hi,” she says, voice squeaking a little. 

That makes Dani laugh. “Sarah’s still out meeting with that guy who might have a job for her, so I thought I would take the opportunity to try this.”

“Doing dishes while wearing the strap-on?” Grace’s voice has evened out a little, but she’s still staring at Dani. 

“Yes.” Dani raises an eyebrow. “Is something wrong, Grace?”

“No, I…” Grace swallows again. “Uh, how much longer are you gonna want to practice with that?”

She’s _really_ driving Grace crazy. The realization makes heat curl in her belly and she smirks at her. “I don’t know,” she says, tone playful and light. “A few more days, maybe.”

“Okay,” Grace says, biting her lip. “Then, um, I’m gonna...go...lie down.” She heads for their bedroom, not quite running.

“Grace!” Dani calls after her. She’s trying not to laugh, but it’s so funny and sweet to see how much she affects Grace. She finishes up with the dishes and heads back to the bedroom, knowing exactly what she’ll find.

Sure enough, Grace is sprawled across the bed, moaning as she fingers herself. “I’m sorry,” she gasps when she notices Dani standing in the doorway. “You just...you’re so…” Her hand’s stopped moving.

“No, Grace, don’t apologize,” Dani says. “Keep going. Fuck yourself like you want me to fuck you.” They’ve played with this a little, with Dani calling the shots or one of them getting themselves off while the other watches. Now, standing in the doorway wearing a strap-on and watching Grace, Dani feels powerful in a new way. 

Grace nods, adds another finger, and starts again, immediately letting out a whimper that Dani feels in her core. “Good,” she says, nodding and coming closer to the bed. “Three fingers, huh? You want me that bad?”

“I do... _Fuck,_ Dani, I - I always want you but I saw you wearing that and I just-”

“You couldn’t help yourself?” Dani asks, grinning. 

“Yes!” Grace yelps. Her breathing is getting more ragged and she’s letting out a series of little whines that means she’s getting closer. “Only when - only when you’re ready but I, I want - you - I-”

“Ssh,” Dani teases, “you don’t have to talk to me, Grace. Let me do the talking. You just focus on how good you feel, alright?”

Grace whimpers again, fucking herself a little faster. 

“Just like that. You’re so good to me, Grace, so strong and brave and protective, and I want to be all of that for you too. And I want to make you mine in a way we haven’t before, I’m very excited to do that.”

At that, Grace lets out a whine and gasps, “I’m always yours, Dani, always.”

“I know, Grace.” Dani notices how Grace’s entire body is taut like a bowstring, how careful she’s being with her movements, like she might break apart at any moment. “I want you to hold out for another minute, alright?”

Grace nods, though it’s obvious she’s close.

“I love seeing you like this,” Dani murmurs. “You’re always so in control of yourself, but when you let go for me...that’s so beautiful, Grace. You’re beautiful.”

Grace’s body jerks at Dani’s words, then she makes a visible effort to stop herself from coming. 

“Good,” Dani says. “Alright, you can come for me now.”

She does, with a series of guttural moans Dani loves hearing. She reaches out to stroke Grace’s skin as she’s coming down, marveling at how she’s the only one who gets to see Grace like this. “Good,” she repeats, just to see the shy smile on Grace’s face. “Did that help?”

Grace, panting, takes a moment to answer. “Yes,” she says, “sorry, I just...you’re so _hot_.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Dani says, leaning down to kiss her. “It was sexy.”

“Can I...can I do anything for you?” Grace asks sheepishly. “I don’t want you to feel...I don’t know, left out?”

Dani laughs. “I don’t feel that way at all. But…” She raises an eyebrow. “Let me get my pants and this harness off and then I could sit on your face.”

Grace’s eyes light up. “Please. You know I love that.”

So, after carefully putting the dildo and harness away and shedding her pants and underwear, Dani comes back over to the bed and straddles Grace. “I love you,” she says, running a hand through Grace’s hair.

“I love you too,” Grace says. “Now get up here, please.” She gives Dani a playful grin. “I can tell you want it as much as I do.”

“Oh yeah?” Dani returns her grin and moves up to Grace’s face. “Then get to work, soldier.”

“Yes, _commander,_ ” sighs Grace, sounding like she’s still joking, but the way her tongue moves across Dani’s center is very much _not_ a joke.

“Mmm,” Dani moans, feeling Grace’s hands come up to hold her in place. “Just like that, Grace, you don’t have to go slow. I - _oh_!”

Grace makes a satisfied noise and sucks at Dani’s clit again. 

Dani’s a little surprised at how quickly she feels her orgasm approaching after only a couple of minutes of Grace’s tongue, but then again, Grace is ridiculously attractive in general, let alone while masturbating. “Yes, yes, more,” she whimpers, leaning into Grace’s mouth. 

Grace licks and sucks at her like Dani’s the best thing she’s ever tasted, joining Dani in a chorus of enthusiastic moans until, finally, Dani lets herself go with a loud cry. Grace keeps lapping at her as she rides out the aftershocks, and then, finally, Dani rolls off of Grace onto her side, gasping. 

“How are you so good at that?” she asks, nestling into Grace.

“There aren’t a lot of utensils in the future,” Grace says. “You end up using your mouth for a lot.”

Dani snorts. “You’re kidding.”

“Maybe.” Grace shifts so they’re face to face. “I really don’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you into this, Dani. You can take as long as you need.”

“I don’t feel like that at all. I’m looking forward to it as much as you are.” Dani cups Grace’s face in her palm. “I meant everything I said, alright?”

Grace shuts her eyes, utterly content, and murmurs, “Thank you.”

\---

They end up having to wait until Sarah leaves on an overnight trip to meet a contact who can get fake passports for Grace and Dani. “Remember to hydrate,” Sarah calls, voice syrupy sweet. “In between what I assume will be marathon rounds of fucking and cuddling, or whatever.”

“We’ll be fine” Grace says, at the same time Dani says “Don’t worry, Sarah, we can take care of ourselves.”

Sarah snorts, though it sounds a bit fond. “I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon.” She throws them a somewhat mocking salute on her way out the door.

“So,” says Grace, reaching for her hand almost shyly. 

“So.” Dani grins. She presses herself against Grace and pulls her down for a kiss. “Let’s get started, hm? I’m ready if you are.”

“Please,” Grace whispers. She wraps her arms around Dani and kisses her again, harder this time. 

They make their way to the bedroom, stopping to kiss every few steps. Finally, they stop at the foot of the bed and Grace sits down on it, pulling Dani into her lap. They kiss again as Dani reaches for the bottom of Grace’s tank top to tug it up. 

Dani sighs as she runs her hand over Grace’s abs. “You’re so beautiful,” she murmurs as Grace starts kissing her neck. 

Grace laughs in embarrassment against her skin. “So are you,” she says, almost defensive. “I just have abs. You’re gorgeous, Dani.”

“‘Just have abs,’” scoffs Dani playfully, gently working Grace’s tank top over her head and tossing it aside (Grace almost never wears a bra, insists she doesn’t need one). She strokes down Grace’s body slowly, over her breasts and then her abs again, before getting to her jeans. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Am I?” Grace teases, nipping at her collarbone to make her yelp. 

“Yes,” Dani says, trying to compose herself enough to fumble with the zipper on Grace’s jeans. “Let me finish undressing you and then I can go get the harness.”

Once Grace is naked, leaning back on her hands to watch Dani undress, Dani takes her time removing her clothes. She’s never done a striptease for someone before - it just never occurred to her - but watching Grace watch her is delightful. Grace seems hungry for every glimpse of skin Dani’s giving her. 

Putting the harness on doesn’t really feel like a sexy process to her, because, well, even with all her practicing it’s sort of like putting a backpack on your crotch. But then she looks up at Grace, pupils blown and eyes wide, and suddenly she feels like the hottest woman in the world.

“Fuck,” Grace whispers.

“Yes, that’s the plan,” Dani teases, coming over to kiss her again. She’s standing between Grace’s leg’s and the dildo presses against Grace as they kiss, which makes Grace moan. 

“Hold on,” Grace murmurs after a minute of kissing. “I have an idea. You sit on the edge of the bed, okay?”

Dani does, a bit confused. “I don’t know if it will work like this,” she says, tilting her head. “Unless you want to ride me, but I should probably sit further back if-”

“No, not yet.” Grace drops to her knees. “I wanted to try this.” 

“What-” Dani cuts herself off as Grace wraps her lips around the head. “Oh!” It comes out more of a surprised yelp than she means it to. 

Grace makes eye contact for a second, eyes even more intense than usual, then starts licking it while it’s still in her mouth and reaches up to put one hand around it, stroking it. Dani hadn’t even thought of this, hadn’t imagined Grace giving her a blowjob, but now it seems vitally important.

She sighs and reaches down to put her hand in Grace’s hair, the way she knows Grace likes it. “Thank you, Grace,” she says. “That’s so nice. Can you take a little more of me?”

Immediately Grace follows her instructions, taking about half of her in her mouth and jerking it off a little faster as she moves her head up and down. Her eyes are closed, like she’s concentrating. Dani uses the hand in her hair to guide Grace’s mouth, murmuring, “Yes, that’s good, you’re doing so well.” The insert on the other end, nestled up against her clit, is rubbing against her and working her up even if she can’t actually feel Grace’s mouth around her. And watching Grace taking care of her, literally on her knees like Dani’s a god and Grace is offering her worship - that’s unbelievably sexy.

After a couple of minutes, Grace opens her eyes to look at Dani again. Her expression is pure adoration. Dani strokes her hair and says, tone fond, “Of course you still find a way to make something you asked _me_ for about taking care of me.”

Grace eases her way off the dick and gives her a sheepish grin. “I just thought you might like watching me.”

“I do.” Dani runs her thumb across Grace’s cheek, loving the way her eyes drift shut at Dani’s touch. “It’s very sexy. But now I think it’s time to give you what you asked for.”

“How do you want me?” 

“On your back, I think.” Dani’s thought about this, and that seems like the easiest way to start things off. “I’m not sure if you could ride me,” she points out with a laugh. “Your legs are so long.”

Grace chuckles. “Maybe some other time.” She gets up and lays down next to Dani, legs falling open. “I might not even need lube,” she says with another laugh. “You’re, uh, I mean, I really liked giving you a blowjob.”

“Just in case,” Dani says, grabbing the bottle from the nightstand. She sets it aside for now and goes up to kiss Grace on the mouth. She hasn’t bothered to wipe the drool on her face, and that’s much hotter than Dani would have thought. “And I liked it too,” she adds, grinning. “I like you on your knees for me.”

Grace moans as Dani starts kissing down her body. “Good,” she manages to say. “I...I like that too.”

Dani pauses to play with Grace’s breasts a little, kneading and sucking on first one and then the other. Grace whimpers and squirms under her, until Dani whispers, “No, stay still.” Then Grace stops moving, although Dani can feel her trembling beneath her hands and mouth. 

She kisses her way across Grace’s abs, loving how hard and strong they feel. And then she moves lower, tracing her fingers over Grace’s folds. “Wow,” she says, almost teasing. “You _really_ liked that blowjob.”

“Yeah,” Grace rasps. “Can you...please, Dani, please fuck me.”

“Patience, love,” Dani says, eyes bright as she squirts lube onto her fingers and then slides first one and then two inside Grace. (Grace is probably wet enough without it, but better safe than sorry.) “Have to make sure you’re ready for me first.” She moves slowly, almost lazily, because she knows it’ll drive Grace crazy. 

Grace whines and rolls her hips, trying for more. “Too slow,” she grunts, “c’mon, I’m good, I’m ready.”

“But there’s no fun in it if it’s over too soon,” Dani points out, fingering her a little faster. “And you’ve waited so long for me, surely you can wait a little longer.” She uses her other hand to touch Grace’s clit lightly, not wanting her to come yet. 

“You’re so mean - ah!” Grace moans loudly when Dani’s fingers brush against her clit. “Please, Dani?” 

Dani keeps fucking her, stroking around her clit but not actually touching it. “I like you begging,” she says with a grin. 

Grace tries to laugh but it comes out more of a groan. 

Dani knows exactly how far she can push Grace before she orgasms, and now she does, before returning to slower movements and lighter touches. Grace whimpers and gives her such a needy look that Dani almost takes pity on her. “Please,” she breathes.

“Alright, alright,” Dani says, taking a second to marvel at how beautiful Grace looks when she’s desperate. “You’ve been so good for me, I’ll stop teasing you now.”

Grace’s whole body shudders at her words. “Thank you, I love you.”

“I love you too, Grace,” murmurs Dani as she lines herself up and then enters her.

It’s not much thicker than her fingers, but it’s longer, so Dani’s careful to start slow. Just the tip, as they say. She rocks her hips, experimenting, and is delighted to hear Grace moan in response. “Good?” she asks, trying not to sound nervous.

“Yes,” Grace sighs. “More please, Dani, I want more of you.”

So she keeps going, slow at first and then faster as she starts to find a good rhythm. She tries to remember how it feels for her when Grace is the one fucking her, and does her best to emulate the way she moves. She’s not as strong as Grace, of course, but Grace doesn’t seem to care, if the way she’s wrapped herself around Dani and is panting “yes yes _fuck_ yes” is any indication.

“You feel so good, Grace,” Dani says, because it’s true. “You’re taking me so well, so good for me.”

“Thank you, Dani, please, I’m yours, please…”

“Please what?” 

“Harder please? I want, I want to come for you.”

Dani thrusts harder, which isn’t easy but from the way Grace yelps it seems to be working well for her, so she keeps it up. Then, carefully, she snakes her hand between their bodies and ghosts her fingers around Grace’s clit again. “How about that, do you like that?”

“Yes,” whimpers Grace. “Please Dani please Dani you’re so good please I-” She cuts herself off with a low cry as Dani thrusts particularly effectively.

Right. Grace has made Dani squirt before, both on her fingers and on this strap, and suddenly she’s curious if Grace can do it too. So she tries to mimic what she did before, getting another cry out of Grace, and then, grinning, she keeps going, all while stroking her with her fingers.

“Come on, Grace,” she gasps, because it can’t be long now. “Come for me.”

Grace is basically incoherent at this point, whimpering Dani’s name and “yes” and “fuck” over and over until, finally, she feels Grace buck under her and let out the highest-pitched moan Dani’s ever heard from her. After she finally goes still, Dani pulls out, trying not to overstimulate her too much (though Grace still lets out a series of little whimpers). “Hi,” she says, once Grace opens her eyes. “You okay?” Grace definitely squirted, and now she’s kind of regretting not putting down a towel, but they can wash the sheets. The important thing is that Grace enjoyed herself.

“Jesus Christ, Dani,” Grace pants. “I’m great. That was...fuck, _so_ good.”

“Thank you,” Dani says, feeling a bit sheepish. “Uh, let me wipe this off and...do you need water?”

“Probably. Fuck, I’ve never squirted before.” 

“Oh?” Dani asks, probably too casual as she wipes the dildo off and then undoes the harness. “I thought maybe in the future…”

“No.” Grace gives her a wobbly grin. “There’s not really time to try stuff like that.”

Dani retrieves a glass of water from the kitchen and brings it to her. “I’m sorry, I should maybe have warned you before I did that.”

Grace downs the entire glass in about fifteen seconds and shakes her head. “No, I - I liked it. I liked you being in control.”

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah. It was...unbelievably hot.” 

“Good.” Dani leans down to kiss her. 

Grace kisses back, but then she says, eyes soft, “Can I eat you out, please? Or use my fingers? Whatever you want, I just, I want to take care of you too.”

The earnest look on her face makes Dani melt. It’s incredible the way that Grace, minutes after that apparently mindblowing orgasm, is so concerned about Dani’s pleasure too. “I want your mouth, please,” she says, loving the way Grace perks up. “Let me just lie down.”

Grace nods, moving over even though there’s plenty of room on the bed. Once Dani’s on her back, she moves so that her head is resting on one of Dani’s legs. It never looks quite _comfortable_ to Dani, the way Grace almost hangs off the bed when they’re arranged like this, but Grace never complains. “God,” Grace whispers, kissing her way up Dani’s thigh. “You smell so good.”

“Thank you, Grace.” Dani digs her fingers into Grace’s hair again. “That’s all for you, you know. Watching you come, fucking you, feeling you react to me...it’s so beautiful.”

Grace moans in response before getting to work, lapping at Dani like she’s her last meal. Dani barely has to guide her at all, which is good because she’s so turned on that she can’t really think straight. Grace is making delicious noises and her tongue is so skilled and Dani’s so sensitive that she comes in what feels like less than a minute, letting herself be as loud as she likes since Sarah’s not home. Then, when she’s calming down, she expects Grace to stop mouthing at her...but instead she keeps going, gently, like she’s trying to work her up again.

“Oh Grace,” she sighs, “you’re so good to me.”

Grace hums in satisfaction, just licking and sucking gently for awhile. She knows just how long Dani needs between orgasms, and doesn’t push her. Dani’s grateful, though she can feel another building slowly. “Thank you for taking such good care of me,” she murmurs, punctuating her words with a groan as Grace dares to lick around her clit.

Grace pauses for a second, grinning at her. “I never get tired of this, Dani. You taste so good.”

“Thank you,” Dani repeats, smiling. “Now, back to it.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Grace says playfully, diving back in with relish.

She takes her time, clearly savoring Dani, and Dani doesn’t complain, losing herself in the feel of Grace’s lips and tongue. This orgasm is slow-building, luxurious, and Dani feels it in her whole body. This time when she’s done, Grace has moved up to kiss her, face wet and smile huge. “I can go another round if you want,” she offers, “I just wanted to do that first.”

Dani chuckles. “No, that was plenty, thank you. Now I think I need a shower and some food, and the sheets need washing. And your face too.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Grace winks at her as she heads to the bathroom. “C’mon, I’ll wash your hair.”

“I’d return the favor but you’re too damn tall,” Dani calls as she follows her.

Grace is already standing in the shower when she gets there, but the water isn’t on. Dani looks at her quizzically. “Something wrong?”

“No. I just wanted to say…” Grace runs a hand through her hair. “Thank you for doing that for me, Dani. It was...you were amazing.”

“Of course.” Dani steps closer to kiss her again. “I enjoyed it too. I could do it again sometime.”

“I’d like that. I’d _really_ like that.” Grace turns the water on and grabs the soap. “Want me to wash your back?”

“Please,” Dani says, utterly content.

**Author's Note:**

> (Please don't let the comment moderation scare you! Just trying to keep a particular troll away. I'd love feedback even if it's just keysmash. <3)


End file.
